


Another Portrait Excursion

by Aria_Breuer



Series: Sir Cadogan's Portrait Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: "Sir Cadogan, what brings you here?" asked the Fat Lady. "Students are preparing to leave Hogwarts.""Word spread after my portrait came up that all the portraits have been restored to their proper places," said Sir Cadogan."Why yes? Now if you'll excuse me," said the Fat Lady. She told the students, "Password?"Sequel to Sir Cadogan's Portrait Excursion.





	Another Portrait Excursion

"Get up, you lazy pony!" cried Sir Cadogan.

The grey pony would not listen, choosing instead to lie down and eat whatever grass stood before him.

Sir Cadogan huffed. "Well then, it looks as if you'll be of no use to me. Never fear, with all the portraits back, I will find a place where I fit in. It's time for me to start portrait investigating and sightseeing. Farewell, my most useless pony!"

With that, Sir Cadogan darted out from his painting. His grey pony hardly noticed his passing, but was relieved to be rid of the clumsy knight.

After zipping past a couple of wizard portraits, Sir Cadogan landed in the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Sir Cadogan, what brings you here?" asked the Fat Lady. "Students are preparing to leave Hogwarts."

"Word spread after my portrait came up that all the portraits have been restored to their proper places," said Sir Cadogan.

"Why yes? Now if you'll excuse me," said the Fat Lady. She told the students, "Password?"

"Oh, I say 'good afternoon, chaps'! Do you need my assistance?" asked Sir Cadogan.

Seamus Finnegan laughed. "No thanks, Sir Cadogan."

"Well then, I shall be on my way," said Sir Cadogan. He darted out of the Fat Lady's portrait. After a flight up a painted stone staircase, he found his way into the portrait where the wizards were playing chess and card games. "Ah, and what fine sport are you wizards doing?"

"We're playing chess. Now please leave," said one of the stout wizards.

"I say, is he bothering you?" asked one of the elderly headshot portraits.

"What's with the racket?" asked a young Quidditch player in a Quidditch portrait. "I'm busy trying to catch the Snitch."

"Ah, check mate," said Sir Cadogan, scattering the chess pieces on the table.

All the wizards looked in alarm at Sir Cadogan's behavior.

The elderly wizard, in the headshot portrait across the Gryffindor common room, told Sir Cadogan, "I say, fine chap, you'd best leave them be."

"Ah, so I must. Never fear! Adventure lies elsewhere." Sir Cadogan told the wizards, "Well, it was fun chaps."

"Just leave!" cried the wizards in the same portrait, fuming.

Sir Cadogan, finding no place in the wizards playing chess portrait rushed out of the portrait before the wizards shook their fists at him. The clumsy knight ran down many painted staircases. He found his way into the women wearing chrinolines painting. He certainly gave them a fright.

"Oh, pardon me ladies. I must be in the wrong painting," said Sir Cadogan. He rushed out of the woman in chrinolines portrait straight away.

After a helpless flight, somehow Sir Cadogan ended up in a watery portrait. He sputtered for a bit, before standing up. That's when he saw the mermaid and the prefects' bathroom on the other side.

"Whoops! How did I end up here? Too much water for me! Fear not! My adventure continues elsewhere," said Sir Cadogan.

The mermaid splashed water in his face with her fin. Now wet, Sir Cadogan sloshed out of the mermaid portrait. Shaking himself off, Sir Cadogan continued his flight through the portraits. He stopped briefly to look at Violet, the old witch in the portrait. The second she saw him, Violet threw many things at him, including a hairbrush.

"I'm sorry miss. I shall leave your portrait this instant," said Sir Cadogan, perking up.

Violet said, huffed, "Good. I hope you keep out of my portrait next time. Oh, and give the Pink Lady my condolences, while you're heading that way."

"Eh… I'm sure I will, if I meet her again," said Sir Cadogan. "Stogy old witch. She's friendly most days."

After another daring flight up and down painted stairwells, Sir Cadogan found his way into the fruit painting. Once again, the fruit flew upon seeing him. A watermelon smacked him in the face, knocking him senseless for a time. Once he recovered seconds later, Sir Cadogan ate the watermelon with delight. The fruit saw this and became angered. More fruit flew at him. He ducked upon seeing pineapple and coconuts.

"Ta ta, fair fruit! You won't smack me again, ha ha!" said Sir Cadogan, right as a cantaloupe hit him across the face, knocking him senseless for another several seconds.

Once he was recovered, Sir Cadogan clambered his way out of the fruit painting. Somehow, he landed in a portrait out by the clock tower. His stay did not last long as he met with Damara Dodderidge, a young witch in the portrait was a very heavy belly.

"Oh, my poor stomach! If only there was food around, that would make me satisfied," said Damara, rubbing her stomach.

Sir Cadogan did not know what to say. "Yes, you seem to be in a dilemma."

"Oh, if you're leaving, could you tell Gifford Abbott, the portrait on the first-floor landing, to send me some food. I would much appreciate it," said Damara.

Sir Cadogan said, cheerfully, "I'll see what I can do!" He darted out of the portrait as soon as he could.

After making a stop at Gifford Abbott's portrait, Sir Cadogan continued his flight across the many painted stairwells. Once again, he passed by the giraffe, which loomed over many portraits.

"My, you are a tall lad," said Sir Cadogan.

The giraffe huffed.

"Okay… miss," said Sir Cadogan, correcting himself. He continued on his way. Upon reaching the seventh floor, Sir Cadogan reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "I have a message for you from Violet: she sends her condolences."

"Thank you. I'll go see Violet when I can." The Fat Lady noticed Sir Cadogan's downed expression. "Why Sir Cadogan, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh, I've been searching the portraits and haven't found any I like. Am I doomed to spend my days in the portrait with the fat pony? He's a worthless pony who doesn't like me," said Sir Cadogan.

"Would you prefer having a portrait with the monks, or the fruit…"

"No, the fruit don't like me either." Sir Cadogan huffed. "It seems I won't find any portrait more suitable. Thank you for the talk."

The Fat Lady was surprised, "Anytime, Sir Cadogan, anytime."

After walking across a painted stone hallway, Sir Cadogan returned to his old portrait, glummer but a little wiser. Once again, his grey pony paid no heed to him. Sir Cadogan shook his head.

"You are worthless. It seems I'll have to live with you," said Sir Cadogan.

The grey pony made a sound with his lips, before returning to eating grass.

"I know we don't trust each other, but we could learn to get along," said Sir Cadogan.

The grey pony whinnied in frustration.

Sir Cadogan told the pony, huffed. "Fine. Be that way, you ungrateful pony." He walked out of his portrait to think.

The grey pony continued eating the grass in peace. He was relieved Sir Cadogan was away from him, yet it seemed this never ending battle would not cease between him and the knight. Sir Cadogan did return to his portrait with a few things to say to the pony.

Yup, it was another typical day for portrait flights. Still, Sir Cadogan did not mind the adventure and excitement of traveling through portraits. They were his joy in life, and that's all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
